This invention relates to novel sulfonamide inner salts, to herbicidal compositions containing them and to methods of using them to control the growth of undesired vegetation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the general formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1 can be substituted phenyl, optionally substituted thiophene or naphthalene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 discloses the corresponding triazine compounds. A number of additional patents or patent applications have issued or been published which disclose herbicidal sulfonamide derivatives, but no references are known which disclose the dialkylsulfonium inner salts of this invention.